La Gabardina Bajo La Almohada
by TefyHatake
Summary: SPOILER ! 12X23 ... Dean Winchester habia pensado saber como se sentia el sufrimiento... estaba equivocado, por que comparado a lo que sentia ahora era un juego de niños. La vida sin el se sentia como el infierno.


**Advertencia** : Spoiler del final de temporada 12x23 .

 **N/A :** Esta historia esta localizada Post 12x23 en la muerte de castiel.

*

 **One-shot**

~*~

.

 **La Gabardina Bajo La Almohada**

.

Un suspiro cansino salió de sus labios, no era irritación o tristeza. Aquel suspiro no venia de ninguna parte, ningún sentimiento en especifico lo embargaba, ya no desde aquella noche...

Todo lo que alguna vez sintió, había desaparecido, parecía que el se lo había llevado consigo. Si no supiera que era imposible pensaría que su alma había abandonado por completo su cuerpo para irse junto a el dejando aquel cascaron roto que era.

Paso una mano sobre su cabellera en un intento de sosegar de nueva cuenta aquello que se plantaba en su pecho eso que era como una daga incrustada en su pecho, frio , doloroso y solitario, esa misma sensación que había remplazado a las demás.

Tomo asiento sobre la cama, tumbando en el proceso una botella de Wisky con la que seguramente había terminado por quedarse dormido, no lo recordaba.

Le importo poco ver aquel liquido derramarse, por el contrario, espero al que el contenido terminase por vaciarse sobre la alfombra, cuando lo hizo pateo la botella a la esquina junto al las demás que yacían sobre una mancha oscura producto del licor plantada en la alfombra.

Cuando quiso ponerse en pie , un mareo termino por denotarle el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba… Y aun así no podia conciliar el sueño.

Inhalo profundamente y de nueva cuenta comenzó hacerlo de nuevo.

\- **Sabes… ya hacia tiempo deje de hacerlo… Pues siempre te tuve a mi lado o solías responder mis llamadas telefónicas, deje de rezar cuando decidiste dejar de ser mi Ángel para ser algo mas** \- pese a que sus labios temblaban y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse intento continuar con aquello.

 **-Desde aquel día rece a diario para que volvieses como todas esas veces que te perdí, aunque sabia esta vez era distinto.Tu ¡ maldito hijo de perra! ¡me dejaste! ¡tu me mentiste! Dijiste que siempre estarias aquí, que tu serias el único que nunca me abandonaría… -** tomando la primera cosa a su alcance en un acto termino por estamparse sobre la pared contraria aquella lámpara de noche sobre su buro.

 **\- Yo pensé que sabia lo que era el sufrimiento, estaba equivocado, porque desde que te marchaste esto-** coloco una mano sobre su pecho justo aun lado de su corazon, apretando ligeramente aquella camisa a cuadros **.- Esto se siente como el infierno…y esta vez no estas tu para sacarme de ahí, esta vez me pudriré solo, Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes… el mundo entero lo gritaba y yo el era el único sordo, para cuando lo hice fue demasiado tarde mi mundo se había ido.-**

Esta ves con sensaciones al flor de piel termino arrogando aquella almohada al otro lado de la habitación... sopresa fue aquello que alejo lo demas al ver el contenido que resbalaba debajo de aquella blanca funda.

¡Una gabardina! ¡su gabardina!

Fue entonces que el llanto se apodero de el por primera vez desde aquello, se puso en pie con dificultad ocupando los muebles como apoyo estaba demaciado ebrio para hacerlo solo, termino por acercase a su objetivo y una sonrisa ladina marco su rostro, por primera vez un gesto diferente adorno su rostro, tomo con sumo cuidado aquella prenda, como si de su tesoro mas preciado se tratase. Y entonces volvió a la cama.

Un aire de tranquilidad lleno su pecho, el había visto aquel pedazo de tela arder junto con el recipiente de aquel Ángel el día que se rindió y supo que el no volvería jamás; era imposible que estuviese ahí, solo bajo su almohada .

Un tanto mas tranquilo, con los músculos de su espalda relajados por primera vez en meses, tomo reposo, mientras inhalaba suavemente aquel aroma tan peculiar sobre la prenda, volvió a intentarlo , esta vez cerro sus ojos recordando la ultima vez que había abrazo a aquel bastardo.

Sintiendo aquella aura de paz y protección que el solía brindarle, por que pese a era un cazador, un hombre rudo y sin temores, junto a el siempre había sido aquel muchacho que necesita protección.

Invadido por un sentimiento de paz y reposo fue siendo llevado de poco al mundo de Morfeo.

No antes de dejarse llevar por aquello termino de hablar con el. Pues sabia el siempre le cuidaba incluso cuando el no podia verlo.

 **-Espero que este oyendo esto… por que no voy a lo repetirlo dos veces Castiel** , **Te amo y siempre lo hare …**

Susurro antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo por primera vez, en plena paz, llevado por la gabardina bajo la almohada .

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Este pequeño escrito salió de una noche dolida por la muerte de nuestro amado ángel de los jueves.

Y el Futuro Dean desmoronándose sin el.

Espero haya podido compartir mi deshago con ustedes… nos leemos luego.


End file.
